


Who knew dating could be so complicated?

by Baneismydragon



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, OT4, but i love it, cross posted from tumblr, oblivious people being oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: In a world with superheros, evil butterflies, and Chloe Bourgeois, who would have thought that the hardest thing would be realizing you have a crush on your best friend?Another part of my tumblr story collection (previously titled OT4 Nonsense) this is a whole series of collected drabbles for my favorite OT4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hchano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchano/gifts).



> So I literally snorted up my tea when I saw @hchano's comic http://hchano.tumblr.com/post/153530935946/boy-you-have-no-idea-bonus-scene-more
> 
> and I couldn’t resist writing a follow up drabble for my OT4- that drabble turned into a series of drabbles... possibly with more to come.

“Hey Babe?” Nino asked Alya as they walked home from school. 

“Yeah?”

“You think Mari’s cute right?”

“Duh.”

“Like you can appreciate that she is an objectively attractive person who happens to also be your best friend.”

“Uh huh.”

“And you can see where the attraction would be in being involved with her without actually needing to pursue anything further because you’re best friends.”

“Are you worried that I am going to leave you for Marinette?”

“No! I am just saying that you can be in a perfectly platonic relationship and still have a deep appreciation for her as an attractive and desirable potential life mate.”

“Yes.”

“And that doesn’t make you gay.”

“No.”

“Great.”

“Because I’m Bi.”

“… shit.”

“Is this about your crush on Adrien?”

“What? No! Who said anything about that! I never said… did he say something? Because I haven’t said… I mean, what crush on Adrien.”

“God damn it honey you couldn’t have held out for two more weeks? Now I owe Mari dinner AND movie tickets.”

“You two were betting on me developing feelings for my best bro behind my back?”

“What do you mean developing, you and Adrien have been low key dating since November, we were betting on how long it would take you to notice.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Honey, you pack him lunches.”

“That’s because Nathalie has him on this disgusting all natural diet plan! Of course I have to make sure he’s fed!”

“And what about the fact that you text him first thing every morning?”

“I text you too! You love my morning wake up texts! It’s not my fault that neither of you can be bothered to go to sleep at decent hours like normal people and someone has take care of you bo- oh my God I’m dating Adrien.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nino tapped his pencil fretfully against the table as he desperately tried to focus on his homework. However, his attention kept falling on the two girls across the table. Well one of them in particular.

The repetitive rap of the pencil grew faster as guilt ate away at him.

“So what did you guys get for number 4? Cause I am drawing a blank,” Marinette asked.

“Where is Adrien when you need him? Isn’t it his job to handle all the math and science questions?” Alya groaned.

“He’s at a piano lesson.” Marinette responded automatically.  Because she had his schedule memorized. Because she was in love with Adrien.

And he had ruined everything.

She was such a nice girl too, she deserved so much better. He took a deep breath. 

It was better to just get it over with. Like pulling off a band-aid.

“Marinette I think we should talk.”

“About?”

“I… god how do I say this? I think I might have screwed things up.”

“Sooo… we need to redo problem 3?”

“No, not the assignment, I mean with Adrien.”

“huh?”

Alya snorted, burying her face behind her textbook.

“Look I know how much you like Adrien, and I have been right on board with it, 100%. I totally was rooting for you guys to get together and make everything work.”

“Okay…”

“But I… I think… I think you might have to let him go.”

Her face went a deathly shade of white, her normally cheerful smile dissolving into a worried frown.

“Did Adrien say something? Did he tell you that he isn’t interested in me? Oh god, did I scare him off? Was it the cookies? The cookies were too much weren’t they, he probably thinks I am trying to make him fat to ruin his career or something! Oh no! Did he find out about my phone theft? Is that what it is? Because I swear there was a perfectly logical explanation both times!”

The sound of desperately muffled laughter sounded from behind Alya’s textbook as Nino stared at the babbling mess in front of him.

“No, nothing like that! He loves the cookies, and what are you talking about phone… you know never mind that’s not important right now. It’s just… and I swear I didn’t do it on purpose, and I wasn’t trying to mess things up or anything but…”

“Oh god he’s gonna say it…” Alya squealed, but Nino chose to ignore her.

“I think it’s only fair to tell you that, through no fault of your own, that ship might have already sailed. And as a friend, I think that I should tell you myself and not have you find out through other means… well… Adrien and I are dating.”

Alya erupted into loud hysterical giggles while Marinette groaned and flattened her face against the table.

“Yes! I win! I SO called it!” Alya called out gleefully.

“What the hell?” Nino stared and his girlfriend who was doing a strange sort of victory dance from her seat.

“Less than 36 hours and you already are freaking out and overthinking it. Marinette you now owe me three nights of patrol stalking duty.”

“Alya… do we HAVE to go stalking after Ladybug and Chat Noir?” The smaller girl whined into the table.

“You were the one dumb enough to bet against me so yes, yes we do.”

“You guys were betting on me again?” Nino asked incredulously.

“I don’t know why you are surprised by this.”

“This isn’t funny!” He glowered at Alya, “We are dealing with a very serious issue! The happiness and stability of our group is at stake!”

“Are you planning on breaking up with me to go run off into the sunset with Adrien?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then I don’t see a problem.”

“But if Adrien and I are dating too, doesn’t that means he’s interested in me, like, romantically?”

“Yes. And?”

“So that’s going to make it a little harder for Marinette, seeing as how she isn’t Adrien’s type!”

“Emotional, neurotic and melodramatic? Sounds like Mari is exactly his type.”

“Hey!” twin voices echoed in the library. Alya just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

“But I’m a guy!”

“You’re still dating me.”

“Yes…”

“Think it through honey.”

“Oh…”

“Are you done freaking out over nothing?”

“I am really new to this ok!”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe you tried to scare Mari away from Adrien.” Alya cackled as they all walked to their favorite gelato shop for a well-earned post study treat.

“Will you let it go? And I wasn’t trying to scare her away, I was just trying to make sure she didn’t get hurt.” Nino grumbled.

“I thought it was sweet.”

“Thank you Marinette.”

“Perhaps a little presumptive, but still.”

Nino glared affectionately at her and she giggled.

“He was just being a jealous boyfriend. Careful Mari you are a threat now,” Alya said coming forward and looping her arms through theirs.

“I was not jealous,” Nino stated, “and I would be completely fine with Adrien and Marinette hooking up.” He raised his eyebrows at Alya as if daring her to disagree. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Adrien doesn’t think of me that way.” Marinette sighed, her gaze dropping dejectedly to the ground.

“Hey. He’ll come around.” Nino said, halting their steps so he could turn to look at his friend. “He’s just socially awkward and pretty oblivious.”

“Yeah, speaking of which- when are you going tell Adrien that you two are dating?” Alya ask.

“Wait, you mean _he_ doesn’t know?” Nino cried incredulously.

“Of course not, it’s Adrien.”

“But that’s… ok that’s actually a totally fair point. But, if _neither_ of us knew than how are we dating? Have I seriously been stressing out over nothing?”

“Oh no you are definitely dating.” Alya said with a nod.

“Yeah there’s no getting around that.” Marinette added.

“You too Mari?”

“You two pretty much lost the right to call yourselves completely platonic when you started doing the ‘bro kiss five’,” Marinette said flatly.

“I will have you know that was entirely his idea.”

“No one is questioning that,” Alya said.

“Yeah, only Adrien could come up with something that adorably pathetic,” Marinette added with a smile.

“True. It is super cute though, right?” Nino cast her a sidelong glance.

“Yes!” Marinette grinned. “And he gets so serious about stuff like that! Like everyone has to have their own special thing.”

“So if you two are done gushing, we have important matters to discuss,” Alya said.

“Such as?” Marinette replied.

“Such as the fact that Adrien still has no clue that either of you are crushing on him.”

“And now my head hurts again,” Nino sighed.

“Its ok honey, you already got past the hard part which is your own denial about the obvious.” Alya patted him on the shoulder.

“I still don’t understand how you are so calm about all of this. Should I be concerned that my supposedly loving girlfriend seems more invested in my dating someone else than I am?”

“Oh it’s entirely self-serving. See if you have Adrien too then I don’t have to feel guilty going after Mari. Or Ladybug if I ever get the opportunity.”

Nino opened his mouth to argue then thought for a moment.

“You know, I am fully ok with that plan.” He said at last grinning.

“Do I get a say in this?” Marinette grumbled.

“Nope, you know you love me,” Alya smirked, leaning over the sorter girl and rubbing her nose against her cheek.

“Maybe I don’t want to be dragged into your debauchery.” Marinette teased, raising her nose in the air snobbishly. “Maybe I will steal Adrien away for a life of blissful monogamy far away from the both of you.”

“Oh please, as if anyone could come between that bromance.”

“It’s ok Alya, if Marinette thinks she and Adrien are better off alone I can back down.” Nino said with a playful glint in his eye.

“Thank you.”

“Enjoy your weekly game marathons.”

“I love gaming.”

“And binge watching Anime when he gets sick.”

“Some of it is quite entertaining.”

“And helping him come up with new puns twice a week.”

“On second thought I think the idea of having secondary relationships has some real merit.”

“Awesome! I’ll start putting together a date night schedule,” Alya said happily, pulling out her phone and typing furiously.

“Aren’t we forgetting something?” Marinette asked.

“What?”

“Um, shouldn’t someone tell Adrien?”

“Eh, he’ll figure it out eventually.”


End file.
